Ivy, Starling, and Thyme are Sisters, Savvy?
by YinYangofthePeaceCircle
Summary: SEQUEL TO IVY AND STARLING, A TEAM, SAVVY?  Ivy, Starling, and Thyme are about to face some trails involving their pasts as they search for their father, Jack Sparrow, at World's End. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE I DON'T OWN POTC  RATED T FOR POSSIBLE SWEARING R&R
1. When This Ends in Bloodshed

Ivy, Starling, and Thyme are Sisters, Savvy?

Summary: Ivy, Thyme, and their adoptive sister Starling are on the search for Captain Jack at World's End. However, as the twins begin to uncover secrets of their pasts and of Jack's, they begin to ignore Starling, fearing her reaction to their discoveries.

Starling, meanwhile, fears Ivy's obvious fear of something she isn't telling anyone else and begins to wonder if her twin sisters plan to leave her to her own devices.

As things get worse, Ivy is forced to wonder what state Jack is in…and if he remembers them at all.

CAN YOU DIG IT?

Chapter One

I crouched as a winged wolf in the darkness, listening as a now mother Elizabeth sang an eerie song and slowly rowed to shore. I glanced to Barbossa, crouched beside me, as he cocked his gun.

"Think you'll need it?" I asked softly.

"I know Sao Feng's men. They trust no one," he hissed in reply. "Best to be prepared."

"Some men have died  
>and some are alive<br>and others sail on the sea  
>– with the keys to the cage...<br>and the Devil to pay  
>we lay to Fiddler's Green!<p>

The bell has been raised  
>from it's watery grave...<br>Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?  
>We are a call to all,<br>pay head the squall  
>and turn your sail toward home!<p>

"Yo, ho, haul together,  
>hoist the colors high-." Elizabeth was cut off as a new voice sang out, <p>

"Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
>never shall we die." Sneered a new man, his features grotesque in the darkness.<p>

_Ick. What ate him and spat him back out?_ Thyme asked.

_Shut up, Thyme. We need to guard Lizzy, do you want to take care of that kid if they kill her?_

_Right, Starling, like that's the only reason we need her alive, _I snickered, rolling my green yellow-flecked eyes.

_Sorry._

"What makes ye think she's alone?" asked Barbossa, standing up and pointing his cocked, loaded gun at the man.

_I believe that's our queue, girls,_ I purred, before flinging myself into the center stage.

"You protect her?" asked the man, before I locked my teeth around his throat.

"What makes you think we need protecting?" I asked around his neck, my canine fang gently scraping his jugular vein and carotid artery. "Do you really think we couldn't just kill you right now?"

"W-what?" he asked, before seeing his other two men pinned by my wolf sisters.

"Can I kill him now?" asked Thyme hopefully around her captive.

"No," growled Barbossa, glaring at me.

"You wanted me to be the voice of reason," I growled, releasing the man beneath me. "What's the point if no one listens to me?"

I waved my black-tipped tail once, and Starling and Thyme let go of their prisoners as well.

"It's OK. I listen to you," Starling whispered.

"I know, but I know what everyone is feeling. I don't think Sao Feng is going to listen to us. Why should we recruit him? He wants Jack dead. Why ask him for help?"

Thyme shook her head. "Barbossa believes he's doing what's right. He is the Captain, you know."

"Yes, but he's supposed to listen to me," I hissed angrily. "I'm your Leader because you made me the Leader. What's the point of doing what they want me to if they won't listen?"

Starling shrugged, "I don't know."

"When this ends in bloodshed, don't blame me. Barbossa will be at fault for the death that will happen her tonight."


	2. The Battle I Predicted

PLEASE REVIEW I NEED THEM THEY ARE LIKE AIR THAT I BREATHE

Chapter Two

Ivy's POV

As we approached the stronghold, my former prisoner turned to growl, "No weapons. Leave them here," he added, tapping a table and smirking at me.

"The only weapons I have are my claws and teeth," I snarled, "And I'm not getting rid of them without a fight."

Barbossa and Elizabeth, however, began to give up their guns and cutlasses without protest.

As I surveyed my surroundings, I growled, "Disgusting. They actually live like this?"

"Apparently," Starling muttered.

We slunk slowly to Sao Feng's bathhouse, eyes darting every which way.

"Wait outside," Barbossa told me.

"Whatever," I sneered. "Like you'd listen to me if I advised you against it anyway."

Barbossa ignored my sour comment.

"Leave him," Starling told me softly. "We'll know if they need us."

"I'm not so sure I'll help," I hissed.

LATER

We had been waiting for what seemed like forever when a roar of anger echoed in the bathhouse: "TRAITORS!"

"I must be psychic," I purred, before launching myself into the fray of battle.


	3. Capture and Escape

I'm watching Bones and it is giving me INSPIRATION.

Chapter Three

Ivy's POV

I yawned. A few days had passed since Singapore, and Will had somehow managed to convince Sao Feng to give us a ship and crew.

The crew were all men; and gave me the same looks Mercer had once given me. Those looks. The looks that had tortured me for years…I was just glad I was the Empath.

Starling yowled in horror, "What are you doing? We can't dock here!"

"And why not, Missy?" sneered Barbossa.

"Because this is an island of-"

But Barbossa wasn't listening. "We need water, and we're not leaving without it."

"He doesn't listen because we're kids. And now he's going to pay."

"What do you mean?" Thyme asked, mortified.

"I mean, they've already seen us. They have surrounded the shore."

I raised my head and looked them straight in the eyes.

"Barbossa kills us all tonight."

"I TOLD YOU!" I yowled, ramming myself against the Chinese bones ensnaring me in a cage of death.

My wolf's wings beat furiously, attempting to break them.

"I admit I should have listened to ye, Lassie," Barbossa muttered from the cage the others were trapped in.

"She be smarter than us all, Hector," Gibbs said softly. "She knew, and she was afraid. We need to listen to her; she is wise beyond her years."

"CAGE! CAGE! CAGE!" I screamed, ramming my body against it.

"Ivy? Are ye all right?" Gibbs asked.

"It's a cage," I mumbled wildly. "A cage. Cage. Not good. Cages are bad; cages bring pain. Cages are bad, cages mean Mercer, bad, bad, bad…"

"Mercer?"

"CAGE!" I screeched again, beginning to bite and snap at the bones .

"Ivy, what are you doing?" called Thyme.

"ESCAPING!" I shrieked triumphantly as the bones shattered around me.

"Wow, that actually worked?" Starling asked awed.

"BEAT THAT!" I hollered, feeling liberated and free.

"PELAGOSTOS, EAT YOUR HEARTS OUT!"


	4. Cyril Enters

Hi. No chappies…I feel so guilty.

Please don't shoot me.

By the way, I know the Pelagostos doesn't happen in World's End. It is Dead Man's Chest.

The idea is Starling has already been here. She tries to tell Barbossa that he's going to get them killed but he doesn't listen.

So, she's trapped again.

By the way, Ivy's little flip-out? If you didn't guess, that's claustrophobia. But…why is it tied to Mercer?

READ TO FIND OUT.

Chapter Four

(No POV, Third-person chapter, I can't get into their heads right now. Sorry)

"How did that work?" Barbossa demanded, his scraggly beard bristling in annoyance.

"Call it instinct, intelligence…" Ivy did a back flip, her silvery gray fur sparkling in the sunlight.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Barbossa asked, his yellowish green eyes flashing dangerously.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Ivy sneered mockingly, amusement flashing in her own eyes.

"Forget it," Thyme snarled. "Ivy, come on! Get us out of here!"

"Why should I?" Ivy demanded, suddenly huffy.

"Why listen to the voice of reason? She doesn't help, she doesn't do any good…ha!"

"Yeah, you should have listened to her. Now she's pissed, and Thyme and I can't change our shapes to become wolves."

"What?" asked Barbossa. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, one of us? Yeah, as a wolf, we'd need a whole bone cage to ourselves. Meaning, without crewmembers inside of it."

"So?" Barbossa demanded. "So?"

"So, you're crew," sneered Ivy. "Truth hurts, don't it?"

She paused a moment, her great, bat and bird-like wings flapping in the midday air.

"Sink this," she muttered at last. "I'm going to go have some fun."

"What? Fun? Oh no, you get back here!" growled Thyme. Her green, yellow-flecked eyes flashed, danger radiating from the dark, loveless pools.

"Sink this," Ivy repeated, rolling her eyes in amused annoyance, " I'm going for a swim. See you."

"WHAT?" shrieked Thyme. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU HAVE TO GET US OUT! GET US OUT! NOW!"

"Unfortunately," smirked Ivy, eyes flickering with unspoken delight, "As you're the one in a cage, it doesn't look as though you can _make _me go to rescue you. Sad, isn't it? I mean, not for me," her silvery-gray fur fluffed up, happiness radiating from her coat, "but definitely for you. Ta ta, sis. Think you can deal? Because, given the circumstance and the, well, jarring enemy, I don't think you can. Love you." Ivy finished the speech with a careless flick of her bushy, black-tipped tail.

Ivy plunged downward, fur rippling, body twisting, spiraling, and almost dancing into the chasm ahead.

"IVY!" roared Thyme, shoving her body against the cage in a vain attempt to free herself and race after her sister.

Ivy paused after a few moments of reckless, dysfunctional flying.

She pricked her ears, settling herself on a small outcropping of rock on the smooth surface of the cliff face.

"IVY! IVY! IVY!" The horrorstruck yowls were music to the black-tipped ears angled to catch the sweet sounds.

Only two voices were not among the others.

Starling and Gibbs…

Did they suspect that she would return?

If so, they were sadly mistaken…

No, they weren't.

Damn.

Why were they always right about her?

Suddenly, an angered snarl rang across the abyss.

"YOU!" growled Barbossa, "You took her side! You're my first mate, you're supposed to take my side!"

"Actually," said Gibbs dryly, "She's my daughter. Adopted, yes, but daughter just the same. I think I'm supposed to take her side."

"You tell 'im," Starling muttered.

Ivy shot upward, faster than a speeding bullet.

"Hi. Like my joke?"

"You little bitch," Thyme growled.

"Why, thank you," Ivy purred.

"Hurry! Get us out!" Starling called.

Suddenly, the drums, a steady, unbroken beat in the distance, began to fade.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Elizabeth, a long, low, tortured cry. "MY BABY!"

"CYRIL!" yelled Will. "CYRIL!"

"Great." Muttered Ivy, annoyed. "Another job."

"Are you afraid you won't save him?" choked Elizabeth. If Ivy couldn't, there was no hope for young Cyril.

"No," snapped Ivy, hurt by the accusation. "It just means more work, and less time trying to teach Thyme to break that thing you're in. See you in a few."

And the winged wolf sped off to meet the cannibals, the Pelagostos, with nothing more than a silvery gray streak behind her, like a memory.


	5. Rescue Gone Wrong

OH MY GOSH, I AM SO SORRY! I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN SO LONG…

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

I have started a new fanfiction: Gutsy and Silver Stars: The Legend Lives

(Wow, this is scary. The second chapter five I've written…yikes!)

Chapter Five: Rescue Gone Wrong

Ivy's POV

Ok. Yikes. Just how many cannibals are there?

The whole camp was filled to the brim with cannibals.

"Please give my wings the strength to fly to Cyril's rescue and return him safely," I whispered softly.

Cyril's shrill cry reached my ears, loud and pleading. He seemed to be screeching, "Ivy! Help me! Ivy! I want my mommy! Ivy!"

"I'm coming, Cyril, I'm coming."

I spread my wings and dove down, praying everything would be fine.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM! IF YOU WANT TO DIE, STAY WHERE YOU ARE! BUT IF NOT, GET AWAY FROM CYRIL!"

I snatched up his blue comfort blanket, thus snatching up Cyril as well. To keep him safe, I tossed him skyward a moment, then caught his body in my teeth.

Don't act like that! I was gentle.

I turned and flew off, as spears, knives, arrows, and more suspicious darts attacked me.

My jaw began to ache, and so I muttered, "Damn it, Cyril! You'd better be worth this! If you grow up hating me, I swear, I'll bring you back to this place myself!"

A moment later, I was Back to the place I'd dubbed Bone Cage Gorge.

"You saved him! Cyril! My baby!" Elizabeth cried.

"My son!" roared Will. "You saved my son!"

"I do things like that quite a lot, yet you people are always surprised," I muttered, depositing Cyril in Will's arms.

"IVY!" screamed Starling. "IVY! LOOK OUT!"

"What?" I turned, only to lurch forward as a rope wrapped around the wrists of my wings.

"Whuff!" I gasped.

"Good going, men!" called Mercer.

_NO! NOT HIM! NOT MERCER!_

_FLASHBACK_

_Mercer grinned slyly down at me. "Such a pretty girl, Rosy. Such a pretty girl. Aren't you? Aren't you a pretty girl?"_

"_No," I whimpered. "I'm ugly. Leave me alone! Please, Mister Mercer, leave me alone!"_

"_I couldn't do that," purred Mercer. "You're far too pretty to leave alone, precious little Rosy Kynder Beckett. Far too pretty."_

"_I want my daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Help me, Daddy, help me! Don't let him hurt me anymore! Please, Daddy, please! Help me!"_

"_Your daddy doesn't know about this. And he won't come to find you. Now take off your dress."_

"_NO! NO, I WON'T! DADDY! HELP ME! DADDY!"_

"_You bitch!" Mercer ripped off my dress. I yowled in fear, dashing to a dark cargo hold corner and curling up. "No! Please, no, please…"_

_Mercer smiled evilly._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_What? _Demanded Thyme, mortified at the vision I'd sent her.

_What did he do to you? _Screamed Starling.

_HELP ME! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, HELP ME! PLEASE! THYME! STARLING! SAVE ME! PLEASE! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! PLEASE! _ I begged frantically.

_Ivy! Wait! Ivy! Please! Ivy! _Starling roared.

_Ivy! _Howled Thyme.

Something pricked my neck, and a blissful darkness engulfed me.


	6. Return of the Diamond

No reviews? Seriously? REVIEW, PEOPLE. THAT'S WHAT GETS YOU CHAPTERS.

(Barbossa background. Don't like? Don't read the rest of the story.)

Chapter Six: Return of the Diamond

Ivy opened her eyes groggily. _Huh? What's up...?_

_Ivy! Thank the Heavens! You're awake! _Thyme shouted.

_Right, _agreed Starling. _Now, tell us what that vision was about!_

_That was no vision, _I snapped. _That was a flashback._

_Too much information! _yowled Starling, covering her ears.

_Get out of there! _Thyme demanded.

_No can do._

_Why?_

_I'm tied up._

My paws were bound, I was gagged, and my wings were tied. My wings were suspended by the ceiling.

"I am going to see that lovely Demon you picked up, Mercer. That tranqulizer should have worn off by now."

_Damn! Help! Help! Damn! Damn! Damn! _I yowled mentally.

_What? Why? What's wrong with you?_

_BECKETT! MERCER! HELP ME! _I began thrashing wildly.

_CALM THE HECK DOWN, IVY! _growled Starling.

_MY CHILDHOOD TORTURERS ARE HERE! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO, ASK THEM IF THEY'D LIKE TO JOIN ME FOR COOKIES AND A ROUSING CHORUS OF SHOWTUNES?_

_Gotta go! When they leave, go human. You're tied by your wings, right?_

_Yeah..._

_So, you go human. You fall. You go wolf. You fly out of there._

=^.^=

_I hate him. I swear, I am going to KILL him!_

_Which one? _inquired Starling.

_Both, In guess. But I'm pissed with Beckett._

_What'd he do? _asked Thyme wearily.

_He wants me to track Rosy Kynder Beckett down! I am NOT a hound dog!_

_You're Rosy Kynder Beckett. _Starling said, confused.

_WRONG! ROSY IS DEAD! _Ivy snapped. _I AM IVY SPARROW-GIBBS. DEAL WITH IT._

_Whoa, calm down! _Starling yelped.

_Break it up, you two, _rowled Thyme.

_I'm gonna escape now. Then I'm going to break you guys out. And then, I'm going to kill you, Starling! _Ivy hissed.

=^.^=

Barbossa looked at Starling and Thyme, frantically yowling mentally to Ivy.

"Girls?" asked Gibbs. "What's up?"

"Ivy's gonna kill me," groaned Starling.

"What did you do?" asked Gibbs, shocked.

"She called Ivy 'Rosy'," Thyme explained.

"Ah, that'll about do it," agreed Gibbs.

"Rosy? So? Is that some sort of pet-name she hates?"

"Hardly," Gibbs muttered. "She used to be Rosy Kynder Beckett."

"Beckett?"

"She's on our side," snapped Gibbs. "After the abuse she went through with Beckett, I'm surprised she hasn't killed him yet!"

Barbossa leaned on some of the bones of the cage (was that a Chinese femur?) and looked at the sky.

_Diamond...where are ye? I miss ye so much...I'm sorry for letting Beckett get to ye...and Diamond..._Barbossa stared at clouds, thinking. _Where are they, Diamond? Where are they? Bramble and Nettle? Where are me son and daughter? I know they were stolen by Beckett..."_

_Barbossa, my love..._

Was that...? YES! DIAMOND! HIS WIFE!

"Diamond?" Barbossa asked.

"Yes, my love...I miss you," she whispered. "The children...only one can save them," she added.

"What? Who?" asked Barbossa.

"You know here. Ivy Sparrow-Gibbs."

"Really? She's been kidnapped by Mercer! When she escapes-"

"No, dearest," Diamond murmurered. "She can't save them now. It will be difficult enough for her to escape with her own life in her condition."

"What? Is she hurt?"

"No. But she can't save Bramble and Nettle right now. She will save them the next time she sees the _Endeavor_."

"I...I trust ye, Diamond. An'...an' I'll start trustin' Ivy, too."

=^.^=

I wrote because if I didn't write that chapter I would have exploded. _**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. TELL YOUR FRIENDS. AND MORE CHAPTERS WILL ARRIVE.**_


	7. IMPORTANT NOTE

OK, I am sorry but updates will be few and far between for a while. My computer has a virus, and I've lost everything I was working on for you guys. Please know that I am doing my best to post but without my home computer I have little contact with you and few times when I can type. Please bear with me! The computer will not be fixed for a while. Please understand this!

~YinYangofthePeaceCircle


End file.
